


To Hell With The Princess

by Panalulu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/F, F/M, Friendship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, What Have I Done, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panalulu/pseuds/Panalulu
Summary: The words emerged with a magical effect, Charlie contemplated himself swimming in a future of successful possibilities with the miraculous intervention of the Radio Demon in his ridiculous dream.





	1. To Hell With The Princess

Alastor is in front of her.

He is a tall, red-haired man with good manners.

As he glides through the room, he explains to himself, casually, that he is pleased to meet her, that he has not had so much fun since the fateful Great Depression, that he is curious about his project and supporter of entertainment. Nothing concrete or very relevant, really, growing roots to start with your relationship.

From the large window of the Common Room you can see the fall of dawn, the sky is scrambled in a dark scarlet color. From above, right here, it is easy to momentarily love what Hell is. A spotted paradise, a dump of misunderstood minds. But it is no conceivable form of love that has brought them together.

\- I'm here because I want to help! - He announced using a sharp modesty that obscures that obvious glow in his eyes before the instability of the princess.

She hesitated, thinking as Vaggie assaulted him again with his fierce temper and threats.

"Bold" His mind purred at the fateful outcome as soon as he called her to a meeting.

Without wishing to avoid it, his ingenuity curtailed the girl's behavior after warning very cheerfully - Now, my dear, put that down before someone hurts you ...

Vaggie gasped at the dangerous words he did not hesitate to release, and cast a glance at Charlie, pointing at the moment as well - Do you want me to accompany him on the way out?

Alastor finds the game of bravery ridiculous but lets it go, it is a show that he could see forever. Vaggie can wait for things to come to light, it's not a thorn in her side that wants to remove prematurely.

The princess with a pale face, denied and then approached him to escort him. The touch was electrifying, and of course, unpleasant for your taste. The desperation in her could become her new entertainment. She feels so skin deep that she even transmits that waste of feeling! He knows that, to the sorrow of everyone there, his help will not be underestimated, and even if it were the poor believers in His Majesty's unreal logic they had no voice or vote in this.

When she stops to mutter some apologies, Alastor digs into her wits to shoot at close range, spit out the much-desired words she wants to hear - Well, my dear, have you already had sponsors?

Charlie got lost. Crashing into the brutal reality that seemed to drag her back to her state of panic, she picked up her blond hair with her fingers and pulled him shyly. Charlie had no idea, there was no way of knowing if it was possible. However, she wants to try. The problems of hell were not going to be solved by these mass murders that angels and citizens carry out. Even if that were the easiest option for them because killing was a daily routine for some sinners.

-For the moment we have ... zero- he said in a less and less voice, but his sharp ears caught him.

Alastor speaks, still smiling- Then I have arrived at a good time!

His hands traveled inside her coat and showed her an old sheet of paper; Vaggie noticed the gesture and approached them even though Angel muttered to him to stop. Immediately, she picked up the contract and broke it. Making use of his explosive fury, he attacked him with a very colorful expletive.

He stops to wonder if she recognizes how rude she has been. When the blade recovered, the Radio demon leaned down to take it from the ground. Charlie was dragged by a Vaggie wrapped in too absorbing hysteria. Angel didn't dare look at him back when he found the white dot scattered on the couch.

He thanks him for himself. The screams approach for a few long minutes until the door opens with a discouraged Charlie and his companion patting his back with an arrogant smile towards him when the princess plunges into misery. Contemplate the possibility that his intervention be stopped by the insipid talk of a demon.

Unacceptable

The princess snatched him from that feeling as soon as he offered her a form, smiling at the discretion they shared now that Vaggie had trusted herself. He watched her almost pleased when she resumed a careful and patient reading before signing.

Praise the rebel princess and her stubborn personality of which she would feel eternally grateful from now on.

\- I solemnly believe ...- she began, pausing when the eyes of the devil turned on her- that the best thing would be for both of us to sign a contract ... to avoid any mishap or disagreement.

Charlie was adopting that cautious attitude that Vaggie had worked so hard to mold on her. She is no fool, but it matters little. Alastor was aware that this would happen, he would have to slip on it and seize his trust. A task that would not be much more satisfactory if his partner did not keep up with the expectation that he would be neglected!

The easy way is the one you don't want to cross.

Alastor simply let out a small laugh before a pen dispersed from the air and fell into his hands as he pulled another from his coat pocket. Charlie kept questioning how he could materialize and move things with one finger before she scribbled his signature vigorously. Upon signing his name, they exchanged papers and bowed completely before extending his hand as they shook to finish their deal.

\- It's a pleasure doing business with you, princess, I hope this experience helps us contemplate our most intimate ideals -Alastor leans, with one hand on her back and another on what she guesses, is her heart- My confidence now He is hanging from his hands. Do not be afraid to use it for a greater good!

The words emerged with a magical effect, Charlie contemplated himself swimming in a future of successful possibilities with the miraculous intervention of the Radio Demon in his ridiculous dream.

She sighed before giving him a look of absolute determination and assuring with an enthusiastic gesture:

-Yes, let's do it! -

Alastor could only feel his smile widen more and more.


	2. Hey Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Happy Hotel was a cruel joke, for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, this time with a different approach to introduce us better.
> 
> Enjoy!

The night finally arrived, displaying all the wonders that await her in the warmth of Pentagram City. The twinkling posters appeared suspended in the darkness with a faint glow in an atmosphere too familiar to her. A few meters away, the bar opens its doors welcoming the souls in an environment that dampened their sorrows, and tonight, she was no exception and never would be. He knows it, he knows it.

Crymini snorts, the usual show waits for her when she enters the bar. But it suits her to see the bitter face of the man behind the bar. So he knows that nothing has changed.

Husk warns of his arrival, but does not give him a look, nor does he receive it with the excessive cordiality of a normal drunk. And that is because he is not. He prided himself on being a vast connoisseur of drinks, and even if he doesn't say so, of an honest heart clouded by bad decisions. Like her.

A blow, and the girl's perfume reaches her nose to tickle her "Hi, punk bitch"

He is tired, mortally exhausted, that he can read almost always, and the moments of lightness he has witnessed before are remembered with affection.

Slowly and solemnly, Crymini confronts him, as always, with a sarcastic smile "Heeeeeello kitty" but he knows that Husk does not bother him. Is came as usual.

The chimera brushes a claw on the wood, and a bill slides across the surface. Now he works on his back, his wings spread behind sweeping his feathers under the amber bathroom of the bar lights, and his lazy eyes.

A few minutes later, his drink is in his hands clinking at the tap of his fingers. A glass of hot rum with butter. Without much hurry, he drinks at a rhythmic pace, savoring the dedication with which he always managed to surprise her.

"Are you still the hunting puppy? "Husk shoots, and it sounds annoying, as usual.

Crymini wrinkles his face because of his rawness, underestimation is always a cause for shudder and of course, the inevitable and consuming anger. But he releases it.

"I don't know" she pretends to have a moment of reflection, beating his cocktail with the ginger sprig that floats in the golden pool of rum and butter "Are you still a miserable drunk?"

Although his loose tongue supports his defenses, Husk can quickly read it. He is a man with an intimidating sharpness. And he also knows that he didn't really try to offend him, it's his way of giving him the reason.

"You have to find another way to stay afloat" His tone gradually loses its initial hardness and casts his eyes on the girl " Alastor is a one-way ticket, on a journey of perpetual despair"

Crymini watches him, and conceals his surprise with an awkward smile. Does not respond. Husk's 'bartender thoughts' are not infallible nor right as much as he would like to think he is. He hates so much when he manages to knock her down, but he is also the only one who knows the cruel nature of the Radio Demon and its iron conditions.

"Is that what your bartender thoughts tell you?" Cut with stupidity that only increases the anger in the eyes of the chimera.

And speaking of stupidities, Husk starts a steering wheel from the wall to his right and hands it over, still clinging to the idea of not saying a word. Crymini laughs, and it sounds more like a forced gasp. Then, his joy disappears and he leans forward with his eyes on the paper.

"The Happy Hotel?" Crymini whispered nearby that she and Husk capriciously maintained.

It's not that it's about the rest listening to something they shouldn't, the happy hotel was a cruel joke, for everyone. Crymini preferred to be discreet when the two spoke in the cozy shelter of the bar, frequented by faces that had become accustomed to look every time he stepped on the place.

Husk nodded, clearing his throat "Yes, the princess asked for my help. Somehow, he has discovered something interesting in my ... history.

"And you ... do you think the Radio Demon is involved?" She straightened in the seat, her face restless.

"Who else would it be?" Says, being overwhelmed by the possibility of a reunion- I'm not someone she would frequent, maybe.

Crymini wants to investigate a little more, paddle in the eyes of the chimera, make him spit his motives, something tells him that this was much more personal than he should. But Husk is not left, even with her, it is dangerous terrain and it is not that it is a trust break.

Crymini buzzed - At least it will look good in your history.

The joke had the same grace as a loss of good streak in poker. But the sarcastic smile remains among them as a shared custom, that, and the weight of the monstrous companion under the skin of a dam.

It will be...? Crymini gasps, when words come to her as a divine revelation. You can see that Husk notices, and gives a smile of pure complicity.

Now, the idea of the hotel does not seem so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very convinced by the final result of this chapter, so I am sorry if this does not meet expectations :(
> 
> Thanks for reading, anyway! And remember to stay tuned!
> 
> The chapters are written in an order, in case it is not clear.


	3. Same Old Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Husk, just Alastor in this tiiiiime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not dead just fucking bullshit hit me so hard in this weeks and that.

Only an idiot would get into the same ship that was sinking twice.

The radio's sparkling voice pierced his suspended ears with sickly enthusiasm. The tips of their claws twisted, scratching the glass of the bottle that fell to the ground in pieces.

The chest contracted, subject to the raw memories of the past in a flurry of bloody images. He froze, painfully aware of the moisture under his feet when he turned to the scarlet demon.

This was real.

\- Yes. We were friends - Husk didn't try to hide the bitterness in his tone, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with every passing phrase.

Alastor sharpens his smile painfully, and his eyes glow holding the dim and momentary flame of his lustful evil. The gesture hits his belly before devoting himself to preparing the ice of his drink.

He wanted this to end so badly, and that the monstrous companion was once again out of his way. Be alone to cry in your self-destructive form now that you were sheltering in the silence of your mind. He watched Alastor adapt, and thought of the gutter theater as he always had to, although much more distant and less committed than past decades. His lack of patience manifested itself in the irritated contraction of his fan-shaped tail.

The giggles broke in the air when Husk's gaze returned to the bottle in his hand, taking a long drink.

TOC

The hand did not withdraw from the glass, but made sure that the impact caused nearby demons to jump, or even Husk would find the unexpected action of Alastor.

\- Wow, I think we're going to have fun together again! With my interest in growing in this place every day, I'm excited to have you back in my claws! -

The arm shot out, the glass in the other hand was momentarily forgotten to grab the red eyebrow, tearing a strand without care, as if to drag it back. What should I do or say when close to someone superior. The alliance that he and the princess made quickly granted him the right over his head; Husk had once again become an insect under his elegant dress shoes!

\- Why shouldn't I ask you about your new workplace? Oh, sorry. Our new workplace! - Alastor announces himself, licking his ideas as the chimera recoils from the sudden movement of his arms.

Alastor was able to find a comparison with the concept of life and death: he took, he took, he took and he took! What could the poor souls he harvested do? And those bastards who crawled to continue? Raw fate would always tarnish them, they just had to stumble down on Alastor's feet, dirty and bruised and ready for him to declare them as a useless and miserable entity in the bowels of hell.

\- Why did you choose this place? Of all the hiding places choose the most inappropriate for you? That seemed pathetic to me, it's like you really want to see me again - Mention with laughter tickling the deep of your throat - Ooh, that's a story to tell!

Husk grimaced, the claws curved, hungry to tear into the cinnamon skin. The chimera wasn't going to compromise, but for Lucifer ... he wanted to do it. The lovely eyes of the beast know how to hold it.

No action was taken against the intruder in his personal space. How could he when everything was lying between the lines so clearly for him to take it? A not-so-subtle, "you can't do anything," he had to wonder if Alastor realized how flagrant he was sometimes.

\- I think I've had enough stories for one night - There wasn't going to be a joyful celebration, not even once. The player knew a crude deal when he saw it, knew that he could not prevent it once again.

Now he was between a rock and a hard place. He could not simply tell the princess to keep Alastor away from his project. Not without explaining his own sordid future life and running the risk of being sent right behind the man he was eagerly avoiding. Alastor had it in checkmate.

Then reflect, was he looking to get rid of his influence? Could I manage to live eternity in peace? His eyes on the wood of the bar trace some indication of an answer. If so, in no way could I let Him realize.

There was no shadow of a doubt that, like the sand that hits the wind, it would be dragged into the hole again.

So now was the time, the lie falls easily on your lips - Have you decided to join? Fine - Alastor sharpens his eyes, paddling in the amber glow of his gaze.

As if your permission matters at all. It was better not to fight him, so that he would no longer arouse the interest of the devil. The comment of being back in his claws still burned, but there was no room for pride in the crisis, the battlefield mentality said it all.

Everything Husk could do was expect his sudden apathy to dissuade the other from chasing him. The flame of his hope is stifled when he reconsiders again.

\- I guess it's time to go back to work - Express spitting lazily.

If this meant I was back under the employment of Alastor iron. I had a bad feeling that I already knew the answer.


End file.
